Bayley
)|birth place = |birth_place = Newark, California|resides = Austin, Texas|billed = San Jose, California|trainer = WWE Performance Center Jason Styles|debut = March 20, 2013|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Pamela Rose Martinez is an American professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE, where she performs on the SmackDown brand under the ring name Bayley. Biography Long before she was a SmackDown LIVE Superstar, Bayley was a 10-year-old superfan in San Jose, Calif., watching her favorites like Lita and Eddie Guerrero on TV. She decided then that she wanted to inspire fans the same way the Superstars of the ’90s and early ’00s did for her. When she turned 18, Bayley started to train for the squared circle, and after learning the ropes on the indies, she joined NXT’s burgeoning Women’s division in 2012. Unlike her contemporaries, she didn’t mirror Charlotte’s confidence, Sasha Banks’ swagger or Becky Lynch’s toughness. Instead, Bayley had an ever-present smile and an overwhelming enthusiasm that made it impossible to root against her. She quickly inspired young ladies to wear side ponytails and grown men to embrace hugs. In 2015, she competed in the first 30-minute WWE Iron Man Match featuring two female competitors, defeating Banks to retain the NXT Women’s Championship and setting a new standard for the Women’s divisions in both NXT and WWE. She then went on to have classic showdowns against Asuka and Nia Jax before debuting on Raw on the night after SummerSlam 2016. On Feb. 13, 2017, Bayley achieved a lifelong dream when she defeated Charlotte to win her first Raw Women's Championship, and two years later, she made history alongside Sasha Banks when they became the first WWE Women's Tag Team Champions by capturing the titles in an Elimination Chamber Match. Bayley then moved to SmackDown LIVE in the 2019 Superstar Shake-up and immediately began mixing it up with the likes of Flair and Lynch. She even won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and cashed it in to defeat Charlotte for the SmackDown Women's Title on the same night. When Bayley steps through the ropes, her opponents can be sure of two things: Bayley’s gonna hug you, then she’s gonna suplex you. - WWE.com Professional wrestling style and persona When beginning her wrestling career, Martinez's character, Bayley, was depicted a "hugger" coming out with multiple inflatable skydancers during her entrances as well as hugging many fans (particularly younger children) in attendance She also earned the nickname "The Doctor of Hugonomics" (in allusion to John Cena's Thugonomics gimmick in the early-2000s). In the ring, Martinez (as Bayley) utilizes her finisher of the Belly-to-belly suplex calling it the "Bayley to Belly Suplex". As of September 2, 2019, when Bayley turned heel for the first time in her career, she started with depicting a hypocritical persona, as she acted like nothing had changed, with her entrance music and in-ring gear remaining intact, despite developing villainous traits and underhanded tactics. On October 11, Bayley debuted a new look, having cut her ponytail off, destroying her inflatable tube men, and using profanity against the fans in her post-match promo. Other media Bayley has appeared in four WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE 2K17 and appears in WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19, ''and WWE 2K20.'' Personal life Martinez cites Randy Savage, The Rock, The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Eddie Guerrero, Ivory, Victoria, Bret Hart, Triple H, The Fabulous Moolah, and Trish Stratus as her influences in wrestling. Martinez is engaged to Aaron Solow, whom she met in 2010. She is also an avid collector of pogo sticks. Martinez plans on opening her own wrestling school, once her in-ring career comes to a close. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** NXT Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWE Raw Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (2 times, current) ** WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sasha Banks ** Money in the Bank (Women's 2019) ** First Women’s WWE Triple Crown Champion ** First Women's Grand Slam Champion ** NXT Year-End Award (2 times) *** Female Competitor of the Year (2015) *** Match of the Year (2015) vs. Sasha Banks at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WWEItsBayley * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/itsmebayley * Twitter: https://twitter.com/itsbayleywwe Category:2013 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Alumni Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:WWE Raw Women's Champions Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:Money in the Bank Winners Category:NXT Year-End Award Winners